english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Marmalade Boy (2004)
Marmalade Boy (ママレード·ボーイ) is an anime television series based on the shōjo manga by Wataru Yoshizumi. It was adapted by Toei Animation and aired between March 13, 1994 and September 3, 1995, consisting of 76 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Tokyopop between April 27, 2004 and April 26, 2005. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Michelle Ruff - Miki Koishikawa *Michael Lindsay - Yuu Matsuura 'Secondary Cast' *Carrie Savage - Arimi Suzuki *Cindy Robinson - Chiyako Koishikawa *Connor Holly - Youji Matsuura *Henry Banks - Kei Tsuchiya *Jack Aubree - Satoshi Miwa *Kate Davis - Meiko Akizuki *Mia Bradly - Suzu Sakuma *Sean Roberts - Ginta Suou *Wendee Lee - Rumi Matsuura *Will Barrett - Jin Koishikawa 'Minor Cast' *Alex Lowell - Meiko's Mother (eps45-57) *Anthony Robert - Brian Grant *Chris Kent - Bob (ep65), Parasailing Shopkeeper (ep69), Schoolboy (ep68), Shingo (ep66) *Cindy Robinson - Girl Student B (ep18), Keiko, Maid, Nishida's Wife (ep23), Ryouko Momoi, Schoolgirl (ep12) *Conner Holly - Nishida (ep23) *Deborah Sale Butler - Akiko Kitahara, Yayoi's Friend 1 (ep42) *Debra Cunningham - Assistant Principal, Girl Student 1 (ep55), Girl Student B (ep54), Hostess (ep53), Kei's Mother (ep64) *Doug Erholtz - Boy Student, Boy Student (ep20), Boy Student 1 (ep55), Boy Student A (ep54), Class Officer (ep26), College Student B (ep21), Director Miyajima, Eddie (ep75), Manager (ep28), Murai, Rokutanda's Friend (ep9), Sakai (ep32), Schoolboy, Shibata, Student B (ep24), Takuji Kijima *Gil Ramsee - Boy Student 3 (ep55) *Henry Banks - Boy Student B (ep54), Cop (ep75) *Jack Aubree - Boy Student, Furatachi, Kawamura (ep14), Shinichi Namura *Jack Lingo - Man (ep58) *Jennifer Sekiguchi - Chris (ep75), Schoolgirl (ep68), Yayoi Takase *Jennifer Wagner - Schoolmate (ep74) *John Smallberries - Doctor *Julie Ann Taylor - Doris O'Connor, Girl Student C (ep54) *Kate Davis - Arimi's Friend (ep12), College Girl (ep9), Girl (ep36), Girl (ep57), Mari, Mio Hagiwara (ep3), Saki (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep12) *Kay Jensen - Anju Kitahara, Female College Student (ep48), Girl (ep36), Mayu (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep38), Uchiyama *Kirsty Pape - Rei Kijima *Liam O'Brien - Akira Mizutani *Marvin Lee - Boy Student 2 (ep55), College Student A (ep21), Sakai (ep44), Student C (ep24), TV Guy (ep20), Teacher (ep20), Tomishige (ep23) *Mia Bradly - Schoolgirl (ep38), Woman (ep41), Yayoi's Friend 2 (ep42) *Michael Lindsay - Yamasaki *Michael McConnohie - Cop (ep75), Master (ep41), Producer Takemura (ep27), Punk (ep75), Yoshimitsu Miwa *Michael Sorich - Photographer (ep36), Rihito Sakuma, Sakurai (ep32) *Michelle Ruff - Schoolgirl (ep12), Woman Customer (ep9) *Midge Mayes - Boy (ep57), Girl Student 2 (ep55), Girl Student A (ep54), Nurse (ep41), Piano Teacher (ep55) *Olivia Venegas - Schoolmate (ep74) *Richard George - Kei's Father (ep64), Meiko's Father, Principal, Reiji Tsuchiya *Ron Allen - Principal (ep51) *Sam Regal - Host (ep46), Male Student (ep48), Michael Grant, Mr. Rainey (ep54) *Sean Roberts - Imai (ep23), Kid 2 (ep50), Konno (ep32), Man (ep37), Schoolboy, Schoolboy (ep35), Student A (ep24) *Tom Anthony - Schoolboy (ep35), Tsutomu Rokutanda *Tony Oliver - Bartender (ep69), Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara, Reporter (ep55) *Wendee Lee - Chigusa, Girl Student A (ep18), Kid 1 (ep50), Schoolgirl (ep12) *Will Barrett - Old Man (ep53) *Zoe Oliver - Jinny Golding, Meiko's Mother 'Additional Voices' *Cindy Robinson *Michael Lindsay *Wendee Lee Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime